Well Then
by muahaha1524
Summary: Luna's perspective of the Slug Club's Christmas Party. But something happens that she does not know how to feel about.


Luna rumaged through her trunk at the end of her bed, searching for her purple dress. As of last night, Harry Potter had invited her to the Slug Club's Christmas Party. Though excited, she wished Neville had invited her first. After she located her dress, she closed the curtains on her bed and slipped into it, not forgetting her star earrings. She hoped, that even though it seems Neville has fancied someone else, she would make him wish he hadn't. She washed her face and put her shoes on; surprisingly they were not mysteriously absent.

Walking to this unfamiliar part of the castle, Luna thought about why Neville wouldn't have asked her. Maybe that little snitch, Hannah Abbott, had asked him and he obliged, knowing his very sweet personality. Or, maybe some Nargles and Wrackspurts fogged his brain and judgement so he forgot to ask anyone. In retrospect, he and Luna had always been good friends. If not, best friends. And she was rather sure Harry Potter invited her because he had no one else to ask. Waiting at their rendevous spot, she noticed her tennis shoes hanging by their laces above the arch. She would retrieve them later.

Harry rounded the corner and they set off towards the party.

"I have never been to this side of the castle before." she noted out loud. Harry nodded, saying nothing. He had always been a nice friend, but sometimes he would annoy Luna with his shyness. She was anything but shy. She wondered why it never bothered her with Neville. When they got to the party, almost immediately Harry disappeared. Natural. He never stuck anywhere for too long. Luna sighed and accepted a glass of-well it was good. She didn't know what it was. When she looked up to ask, she was shocked to see Neville.

"Neville?" she asked.

"Luna, hi. I didn't make it into the party list so I'm a waiter." she started to object, but Neville intervened. "It's quite alright, There's a staff party, too." he winked. Luna found herself blushing, which was unheard of. She quickly put her drink up to her face to hide it. Looking around, she noticed Harry was hiding behind a sheer curtain with Hermione. Though she had no right to accuse, as she did not know the reason behind it, she let her shoulders slump.

"I cannot believe him."

"Who?"

"Harry Potter of course. He invited me, but is currently hiding behind that curtain with his _friend_." she mused in her light voice. Neville glanced over.

"Oh, I woud think he is just talking some sense into Hermione, she keeps leaving her date, too. Not surprising, as she came with Cormac McLaggen." he suggested. Luna nodded.

"I would guess." she sighed. Her loosely curly hair put up in a type of messy bun, though her hair is so wavy it is hard to tell. Neville was mesmerized by a strand hanging down her pale cheek. "Neville?" he snapped out his trance. Giggling, Luna walked away slowly.

Harry rejoined her a few minutes later.

"Um, I need to go-is that okay?" Luna just shrugged. When she expected him to walk out, he grabbed her elbow and gently took her with him. Nervous, Luna followed. Once outside in the deserted corridor. "I'm sorry I was gone most of the party, but this is essential, so,"

"That's quite alright, Harry Potter." Before she could go, Harry leaned in and snogged her. After a few minutes of that, he immediately disappeared. Luna finally let herself breathe out when he rounded the corner and left her sight. She put her hands over her face and leaned against the wall.

"Why, why, why, why, why, why, why?" she thought in her head. "Why is it _always_ me?" Luna was flushed about her first kiss, but didn't want that. She had never been noticed by boys except for Neville, whom she liked back, but Harry Potter, _the_ Harry Potter _kissing her_ was a bit over the top. And, if she wasn't mistaken, she was sure he was eyeing Ginny the entire time. What a complete two-timer.

She walked back into the party solitarily, and Neville immediately joined her side. Even though she liked him a lot, she could not bring herself to flirt, she would feel like a tramp. So, therefore, she declared she was tired and left.


End file.
